Rain Drenched
by Tanoshimi
Summary: Sakura reflects on the day she rejected Sai. What can she do to make things right between them? SaiXSakura oneshot


It's been a long time since I last posted something. Now, I know that this relationship is sort of awkward (Sai and Sakura), but I tried to make it work to the best of my ability.(Sorry, SaiXSakura fans!) Anyway, enjoy!

* * *

The sound of footsteps reverberated throughout the corridors in the Hokage's Tower. A shock of pink hair was revealed as the person rounded the bend and dashed down the stairwell. Sakura propelled herself out of the doorway and into the gray fog. There was not a lot of time left, and she would have to be quick in order to catch up to him. Water pelted her every which way, dripping into her eyes and obscuring her vision. Rain and tears mingled until Sakura could not tell just what was sliding down her cheeks. The numerous Konoha shops sped by as she ran at top speed. Bitterly, the girl chided herself, remembering that she had brought the situation she was in upon her own head. If only she had done differently on that day…

After a morning of organizing files for Tsunade, Sakura was prepared to do some leisure reading. That was always her method of relaxation, and the day was like any other. She sauntered down the lane toward the library. Its polished wooden doors gleamed invitingly. The kunoichi pushed through them and nodded at the woman manning the check-out desk. It was then that she saw the dark head bowed over a tome. Sai was sitting at a table by himself, surrounded by other thick novels that even Sakura would not venture to read. He seemed very focused. Ducking into her favorite section, the girl began to choose books from the shelves. A sizable pile was formed in a matter of minutes. She balanced the stack in her arms and then decided to pay her teammate a visit. He did not look up when Sakura placed the books on the table, nor did he do so when she sat down across from him. Without taking his eyes off of the page, Sai said courteously,

"Good afternoon, Sakura-san." He finally trained his gaze on her. She smiled at him and eyed his reading material.

"I didn't think you needed those self help books anymore."

"Well, I don't know everything about feelings yet," Sai replied, giving her one of his genuine smiles. The shinobi had gradually perfected his emotionless demeanor to the point that he could laugh and joke with the others. His teammates had also come to respect him. Sakura turned back to her own novels. Silence reigned for a good portion of an hour. At the end of that time, the kunoichi remarked to her companion,

"I should get back to Tsunade-sama. She'll be expecting me. It was nice seeing you, Sai." The dark haired youth rose with her.

"May I accompany you there?" Sakura gave him a look of surprise. Nevertheless, she consented.

"Of course."

As they walked, Sai turned to Sakura. She met his dark gaze with a questioning flick of her green eyes. Trying to lighten the tense mood, the girl resorted to banter.

"So what can I help you with, Sai? Do you need more tips on making small talk?" Her attempts were quashed by his flat look. Embarrassed, she fell silent.

"As a matter of fact, I do need your opinion." Sakura was startled by his voice. Still, she asked,

"On what?"

"Well…" Sai transformed into the awkward 15 year old that he once was before her eyes. "Love. Have you ever experienced it?"

"Ano…what do you want to know?"

"What does it feel like?"

"Like…like a fluttering in your stomach and a warm feeling all over your body," Sakura told him slowly. He raised an eyebrow.

"Can you elaborate further?"

"You don't pay attention to their faults, no matter how drastic they are. Basically, you think that the person is perfect." She was relieved when Sai did not ask for more details. Their conversation was getting much too personal. The shinobi remained silent. Curiosity overtook the girl, and she asked him,

"Is something wrong?"

"I have all of the symptoms that you mentioned." Sakura laughed.

"You make it sound like a medical ordeal!" Upon sobering, she inquired, "Who is it?" He scrutinized her face, then muttered,

"You would not like it if I told you." Instantly, numerous people came to her mind. The girl panicked.

"Don't tell me it's Naruto!" Sai stared at her and then cracked a smile.

"Rest assured, I am not talking about him. Or any other men, for that matter," he told her, a hint of laughter embedded in his words. Sai quickly regained his deadpan composure. "It's you." Sakura was not so stunned by the words themselves than she was by the tone of his voice. It was devoid of emotion, something she would not have expected from someone who had just confessed to his love interest.

"I need to think this over."

"Is there a problem?"

"No, I'm just not sure how I feel right now."

"Usually, others are elated when faced with this prospect."

"Maybe I'm not like the others." The rebuke was sharp. Sakura hated to be compared to other girls. She walked faster. Suddenly, the kunoichi was wheeled around, and lips were jammed onto her own. Anger burned in her emerald eyes, as she fought like a wildcat. Sai released her.

"Why did you do that?" she hissed.

"In the book that I read, the main character did as so to his lady love." The shinobi frowned. "The outcome was different, though." Sakura remained calm, although her hands were itching to grab him by the collar of his black shirt and fling him into the nearest wall. She contented herself by saying coldly,

"Don't believe everything you read," and walked away. However, Sai stopped her again. The kunoichi gritted her teeth; he was persistent.

"Did I do something wrong?" His innocent question was the last straw. She turned on him furiously.

"Yes, you did. Leave me alone."

"Sakura-san—"

"Just go away! You can die for all I care!" Her venomous words lingered even as the girl ran away.

The rain fell relentlessly. Sakura was close to the main gate by the time. Although she was panting with exertion, she forced her legs to give an extra burst of speed. The girl was in luck. He was there, walking slowly despite the ensuing storm. His gear distorted his silhouette, making it appear misshapen and foreign.

"Sai!" The youth stopped at the sound of her voice and turned. She bounded to him. Sai took in her sopping clothes, the now dark pink hair plastered to her neck. Sakura's eyes were red.

"How did you know I was here?"

"I organize the Hokage's files. It's hard to miss a mission application printed in bold," she replied, laughing weakly. Then her eyes turned pleading. "Don't go."

"I think that should be my choice."

"Nineteen is a young age to die at."

"I recall you telling me to go away and die." Sakura winced.

"You know I didn't mean it."

"Did you?" His black eyes searched her own. She looked away but repeated,

"Please, don't go. Konoha needs you alive." The kunoichi redirected her gaze into his eyes and mumbled, "I need you alive." Sai stiffened.

"I'm sorry, but I have to leave now. My partners are waiting for me." He turned to leave.

"I meant that! Anyway, the war between Kumogakure and Iwagakure doesn't concern us. Don't risk your life for nothing!" Sakura's frantic cries pierced the air.

"Konoha has important economic relationships with Kumogakure. I'm sure you know that. If I happen to die, it will not have been in vain. It will not have a great impact. My life is not of the utmost importance."

"How can you say that? Your life isn't something you can just throw away!"

"You forget that I still retain some of my Root training. We were taught that our individual lives were menial, compared to the lives of our elders. Goodbye, Sakura-san."

"Wait!" In an act of desperation, the girl lunged at him and gripped his waist. This served to stop the youth in his tracks. The black eyes widened; she had never shown this much affection toward him before.

"You're an important person in my life," she whispered, half hoping that the slight sound would not reach his ears. Untangling himself from her arms, he looked her in the eyes. They were impossibly green, a color that he would associate with honesty for years to come. There was naked fright in the orbs too, fright for his safety and well-being.

"Am I really?" he asked in a low voice quaking with emotion. She nodded. An unfamiliar tingling swept through his body as he held her. When Sakura kissed him, the shinobi felt an unknown instinct take over. He clasped her to him tightly and responded with all the feeling he could muster. For a second there was only the heat of two bodies pressed together; then, the sound of a whistle could be heard. Sai pulled away regretfully.

"I have to go." The tears on her face were distinguishable now. They dropped to the wet ground faster than the trickling raindrops. Unbeknownst to the youth, the memory of another dark haired shinobi's goodbye was running through her mind. He could see the pain in her twisted expression. Taking her hands, Sai told her,

"I'll do my best to return in one piece."

"How will I know you are okay?"

"I will send a sign."

"And this is a promise? The next time that I see you, you will be as you are now?"

"You have my word." Judging from his smile, soft and tender, she knew that he was speaking the truth. Sakura watched as her dark shinobi receded into the distance.

* * *

Well, how was it? Please review!


End file.
